the differen't fellowship and their adventure
by fred lover
Summary: me and my friend made our mix of people for their own fellowship


THE SEXIEST FELLOWSHIP IN THE WORLD AND THEIR ADVENTURE !!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with lord of the rings and the characters or anything else in my story 

Note: PLEASE READ 

Me and my friend wrote this story together and it is one of those stories were I wrote a paragraph and she wrote a paragraph with out reading what each other has written so we carried on with whatever we though each other had written 

P.S don't picture them to be like there characters in lord of the rings picture them to be like them self's 

CHARACTERS 

Legolas = Orlando Bloom 

Frodo = Elijiah Wood 

Pippin = Billy Boyd 

Merry = Dominic Monaghan 

Sam = Sean Astin 

Strider = Vin deasle other wise known as Vin 

Boromir = Usher 

Gimili = Paul Walker other wise known as Adam 

Gandalf = Jason Behr otherwise known as Max 

THE STORY 

The fellowship were walking in mirkwood when ..................... 

Then the phone rang 

Vin picked it up and said 

Is that you Max? 

Yep! 

Well said Vin lets all meet over at leggy's house in 15 minutes ok 

Ok 

!5 minutes later............ 

They meet at legolas's house and decided to go and catch some orcs for dinner 

Then Farmer Brown Screamed 

GET OFF MY LAWN YOU MAGGOTY ORCS 

The sexy fellowship watch in horror as Farmer Brown pulled a bazooka out of his knickers and Slaughtered all of his animals missing all the orcs 

As Farmer Brown attempted to reload the bazooka the Orcs laughed so hard that they were rolling over the ground and they couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard 

Then they got up and walked over to Farmer Brown and started to tickle him all over, Farmer Brown couldn't stop laughing and he was Screaming out STOP 

But then he changed his mind! 

Lets go and put our pink frolicking dresses on and play with the fairies 

YEY they all screamed 

As they were frolicking long in there dresses Sam said 

OH NO it's a GREEN PIXIE that sprays ICKY PERFUME ON YOU 

Hong cha, I know Karate you ugly hong doodle chicken flavored Pixie 

Just then Usha came dancing through with his smooth moves and Max and Adam got jealous so they pushed him into the near by river! 

They started to sing shortly after 

Oh Ah just a little bit 

Oh Ah little bit more 

Then everybody got angry and pushed them into the river too 

But they kept coming back out so Legolas shot them with his bow and arrow 

And Legolas helped Usha out of the river! 

Then all of Farmer Brown's shot dead stock came back to life and popped out of the ground and shot up and ate all of vins toy car's that he had in his pockets and Vin got angry and had his own personal fight with the dead animals and everybody walked off leaving him to his battle 

Then Vin got a splinter and cried like a baby 

ALL RIGHT IT'S PERSONAL, IT'S WARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! 

Then as they entered the lions den they saw Adams lim body face flat on the ground, they all trembled 

Suddenly his body shot up like an arrow and he was stuck on the ceiling 

Then his body plopped on the ground and woke up the lions and he ran like the wind screaming like a little girl! 

Oh well they thought, who cares what they think, so lets do it anyway Vin and Sam jumped on their horses and rode down to the lake side to catch some fish to feed to the cow zombies so they will stop eating Vin's precious toy car's because he was getting quite tired and sick of fighting off the cow Zombies and Vin was becoming tempted to steal Farmer Browns bazooka to blow up the Zombies but he would have gone too far and blown up the whole world so they told Sam to take Vin down to catch some fish where they were know! 

BOOM!!! 

Went Ushers fart and he made the whole room explode and it then set of a chain reaction of farts off and it blew up the whole world every thing exploded and the only people to survive was the fellowship 

So what's to do know said Legolas except float around in space 

But just when they had all lost faith god answered 

Who did this 

They all pointed to Usha with angry faces 

And god then said 

Now then boy's it looks like I'm going to have to start creating again 

WHAT they all screamed no punishment for blowing up the world 

Usha looked pleased with himself 

God answered no because I wasn't really happy with that world so I was waiting for some kind of imbersill like him to blow it up for me 

As they were floating around in space all that was left was instrument and slowly they began to play and gost shapes could be seen 

And they were all angry at Vin for blowing up the world because some how he got a hold of the bazooka and blew up the Zombies but accidentally put it on auto fire and couldn't figure out how to stop it, and they were all chasing after him screaming mean things 

But then a GREEN PIXIE burst out of the ground and grew to 50 feet tall and started chasing them, the pixie chased them all the way to Mordor where they met Gandalf, Saurmon and Lurtz betting on jube lollies and Gandalf was winning 

The Pixies were after us and all we could do it run like little girls and scream like them too 

They chased them for ages and even Legolas was starting to get wary 

But just then Merry and Pippin Screamed out 

U'LL NEVER TAKE U ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! 

As they were running round the corner they found some chocolate fishing rods and said know you can and the began to eat 

Then Merry and Pippin saved the day by fighting off the homey drunken playboy bunnies with fishing rods shaped like spears. 

Then the fellowship congratulated them and went back to Leggy's for t and bikeez 


End file.
